


Yuletide Excitement

by RiverRunsCold



Series: Nygmobblepot Fluff [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Assassin Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchanging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murdering boyfriends, Murdering girlfriends, One Shot, Smol grumpy Penguin, Tol excited Riddle man, the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff, very festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunsCold/pseuds/RiverRunsCold
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot and his boyfriend Edward Nygma celebrate the upcoming holiday with close friends, and a couple people who just kinda showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically just writing these to keep my mind off of what is currently happening on the show.

Edward wakes up as he normally does, contemplative and still ever so curious. He was still trying to figure out how to make all these Christmas ideas jumbling up in his head work into one night. He had lulled himself to sleep with the thought of what he might be able to do. Oswald is suddenly pulled awake as Ed basically screams.

"Of course!" The taller man wearing short boxers decorated with tiny penguins claps his hands together, smiling to himself as he laughs. "How did I not think of that earlier?" Oswald could tell how much he had been bothering himself over this, based on how Ed almost passed out as he collapsed beside a half awake Oswald. The bed squeaks lightly with the movement, a few strands of Edward's dark curly hair falling into his face as he basically crawls over to Oswald. He hadn't put his glasses back on and Oswald honestly loved the sight of him. The shorter of the pair gives his full attention to his taller counterpart, smiling happily up at him.

"Good morning." The raven haired man chokes out before Edward leans in close, leaving a ghost of a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pulling away.

"Good morning to you as well!" Ed chirps, excitement dancing in his beautiful brown eyes. Oswald sighs and motions for his boyfriend to tell him the plan he had figured out. But Ed doesn't get the hint, unless he does and just wants to hear the shorter man say it. Either way Oswald was happy to comply.

"What did you figure out? About the Christmas arrangements, that is." The bird like man questions, the faint green light coming from the next door shop sign bringing out his freckles. Edward stared at the man's unique nose as the light dims yet again, making the freckles less pronounced. The former forensic scientist lost himself for a moment, taking a few breaths through barred teeth, staring up at Oswald expectingly. "Well?" Oswald gestures yet again for Ed to just get on with it so he does, in the only way he really knew how. "Ed, please be straight with me." The statement in and of itself is enough to make the taller man fall over laughing, and he sort of does.

"You should know better than anyone that it's hard to be straight with people." He replied after seeing the confused look on his boyfriend's face. Ed laughs more, his full toothed smile back yet again. Oswald probably would've gotten lost in that smile if he wasn't so damn confused.

"Ed, just tell me." The taller man hushes himself, nodding with a tight lipped smile.

"Of course." The man replies, nodding his head slightly before scooting back over to his side of the bed, grabbing his horn rimmed glasses from the bedside table. He sets them in front of his brown eyes, using his index finger to push them all the way up the bridge of his exquisite nose. He quickly scoots back over to where Oswald sat, still a bit dazed. "I...I think we should have a party here." He answers, raising his eyebrows with an exasperated huff. Oswald smiles slightly, not really excepting the answer but happy that Ed was finally able to communicate with him without using some articulate riddle or rhyme.

"Oh...good idea!" Oswald cheered softly, jumping out of their bed, stumbling his way around the quaint apartment. He had forgotten he was still wearing his boyfriend's dark green, satin robe, but he just raps it tighter around himself, loving the feeling of it slowly swishing around on the cold metallic like floor. Obviously Edward was taller than him, but right now he didn't seem to hate the subtle reminder that hugged his small frame. "Though I'm not entirely sure how Jim-"

"You know I don't like it when you talk about him." Oswald didn't need to turn around to know that his boyfriend had once again barred his teeth. The shorter, blue eyed man just nodded along with Ed's words, realizing his mistake.

"I know...but Ed, it was years ago, I don't even think of him like that anymore." He replies, swiveling himself around on his good leg so he could look at his tired but beautiful looking boyfriend. Ed just nods at Oswald lazily, a glare still resting over his brown eyes.

"It's not just that." The taller man spits, sitting up on the bed until he was able to look his bird like partner in the eyes. "It's everything with Kristen! And I'm not sure either of them are willing to let that go." Oswald just nodded, knowing the not so little scientist was right.

"I suppose...should we take them off of the Christmas card list then?" The smaller man questions, more rhetorically than anything. Ed just shakes his head slowly, the glare slightly faltering as he smiles up at Oswald, hopping to his feet suddenly.

"Yes, let's invite them, why not?!" The taller man says loudly, the whole block no doubt hearing. Oswald's breathing hitches as Ed's bare chest was placed almost directly in front of his face, his nose almost touching the area between his hard nipples. "It'll be fun." The thin but slightly muscular man all but growls into Oswald's ear, knowing he had the man right where he wanted him. The blue eyed man blushes before pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's chest, tilting his head up to look Edward in the eye. Ed looked too good, his hair all loose and wild looking as it hung slightly above his left eye. Oswald couldn't help himself, his earlier sweet smile turning into one of mischief as he puts his hands up to Ed's smooth chest, pushing him back towards their bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oswald collapsed heavily onto the bed beside Ed, panting loudly. Edward just looked completely elated, a smile on his face as he fixes his lopsided glasses (Oswald insisted he keep them on). The penguin like man leans further back into his pillow, smiling happily as he stares over at his boyfriend. The smile faded though as his panting lessened and he took a look around their place.

"We do need a Christmas tree."

**************

Ed smiles thoughtfully, turning the volume knob on the green radio Oswald had bought him for his birthday all the way up as he hears his favorite Christmas song start to play. Edward sways to the unique opening music as he rearranges a few things in his drab apartment, smiling again as he hears Thurl Ravenscroft's baratone voice blare from the speakers. He can't help but sing along.

"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch-"

"Ed?!" The slightly strangled but familiar voice at his metal door brings him from his trance, smiling brighter as he goes to slide the door open. As soon as he opens it his eyes go wide, looking at the large tree the small man was tugging behind him. "Ugh! Are you going to help me, or are you just going to stare?!" Ed smiles, adjusting his glasses as his Christmas song continues to play in the background.

"As much as I'd like to watch you," he takes off his glasses this time and rests them on a tall stand near the door before walking out the door to help him. "I think I'll help." He grunts as he grabs the end of the large pine, only slightly lifting it off of the ground.

"My hero." Oswald mutters, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh! By the way, I bought us some tacky sweaters...and a box of hot chocolate."

"Very festive." The tall man smiles, realizing this would be Oswald's first time celebrating Christmas. Oswald once told Ed that his mother sometimes didn't have enough money to even feed herself, so there definitely wasn't any presents laying about on Christmas Day. Ed took it as a challenge, smiling as they tug the tree slowly but surely into his slightly less depressing apartment.

************

Oswald makes sure to call Barbara later on in the evening, taking her work into consideration. The raven haired man hugs a mug full of hot chocolate to his now sweater covered chest, Ed having used tiny marshmallows to form a heart in the steaming liquid. He didn't really feel like drinking it, despite all the trouble his significant other went through to make it for him. He finally pulls himself out of his own thoughts long enough to punch Barbara's number into his small phone. He puts both of his palms to the hot glass pressing against him. He uses his shoulder to pin the device to his ear as it rings.

"Ossie!" The blonde's familiar purr fills his ear after a couple of short rings. "What a surprise!" Oswald suddenly brings his warm cup to his lips, sipping a bit of the almost scolding chocolate. "So...what's up?" As soon as the black haired man swallows the small bit of liquid in his mouth he clears his throat and ponders over what to say.

"Barbara, I-"

"Are you listening to Christmas music, Ossie?" She questions playfully, Oswald could almost see the insulting smile on her lips. Oswald sighs loudly, rolling his eyes over to where his boyfriend stood, decorating their new tree as he slightly swings his hips to the music. In Oswald's opinion, no ones ever looked sexier dancing to Deck the Halls. He almost forgets he's on the phone for a moment. "Because it sounds like it." The raven haired man blinks, turning his blue eyes away from his distracting boyfriend. He sighs once more, only slightly faking his annoyance.

"Ed insisted." The shorter man explains, his voice a tad croaky after yelling instructions at Ed for over twenty minutes.

"Tell me about it." He could hear Tabitha's strong but faint voice coming through his phone. It sets his teeth on edge. "She won't shut up about Christmas." Oswald glares, trying to conceal his anger.

"Guilty!" He hears the blonde woman cheer, Oswald hearing the small sound of a box being set down heavily. "Anyway, what'd ya need?" The bird like man has half a mind to snap his phone shut just to be done with this whole conversation, because obviously Barbara has him on speaker, but he sighs and continues to speak anyway.

"I'd like to invite you to a party at our home..tomorrow night." He can hear the blonde's small breath of shock after his invitation.

"I-I'd love to, Ossie!" He falters at how serious her voice sounds compared to earlier. "We'll be there!" Oswald doesn't even have a chance to object to her bringing Tabitha before the bubbly blonde hangs up. He sighs loudly again, flailing his good leg around in the air because the chair was too tall for his feet to touch the ground. Edward hears his small penguin's various sighs of protest since they had now gotten louder than the music. The tall man turns away from the tree, a green candy cane that he had made into a question mark in his hands.

"Yes, Oswald?" He questions his boyfriend, smiling at the almost faux look of exhaustion on the pale man's face.

"Barbara, and the woman who killed my mother." Oswald sneers at the thought of the leather clad killer showing up at their doorstep, her usual unsettling smile out front and center. "I can't allow her into my-our home, Ed." The taller of the pair smiles, a tight lipped smile, perking up a bit as he's struck with an idea.

"How about we invite Butch?" He questions, knowing all too well about how he and Tabitha were on bad terms, at least that's what Barbara had kept telling them every time she invited the pair out to her place, and had subsequently gotten drunk. Oswald seemed to perk up a bit at the idea, a smile showing up on his freckled face.

"Yes, he was still so lovesick last time we went to their place together and it'd make the evening hell for that devil spawn." Oswald brings the white mug decorated with a drawn on question mark to his lips, giving his hot chocolate a sip while a mischievous smile pulls at the sides of his mouth.

"Tabitha?" Ed questions, trying to understand who he might be talking about, though he was sure it was Galavan's sister. Oswald sighs, rolling his bright eyes at Ed.

"No, Ed, Santa Claus...yes, Tabitha! Weren't you just listening to me discuss how much I hate her?" He sets the still steaming mug on the large coffee table beside him, putting his fist up to lean his cheek on it. From where Ed stood Oswald really did look like a bird with ruffled feathers. Edward just smiles widely, he can't help but love how cute Oswald looks when he's frustrated. The forensic scientist boldly moves over to where Oswald was stewing, sitting in his lap without a moments hesitation. At first Oswald grunts, obviously uncomfortable, but he quickly relaxed, melting under Ed's delicate touch. Edward can't help but lean in and give Oswald a big kiss, smiling against his lips. When they pull apart Ed smiles as he sees the happy look on his boyfriend's face. All of a sudden Ed just hops off of the chair, going back to decorating the large tree with his question mark candy canes. The black haired man just opens and closes his mouth before snapping out of it and jumping down carefully to go help his taller counterpart decorate the pine.

*************

Twenty two repeated Christmas songs later (Ed counted) the pair had finally finished decorating their tree and their apartment, they were very pleased with themselves. It really looked festive, which is something Ed never caught himself describing it as. It used to be all dark and dank, except for the green shop light outside, but now there were green and purple lights everywhere, illuminating the apartment more than it's ever been. They spent a little time dancing to the old but classic Christmas music, and then they decided to write names down on slips of paper, pulling them from a hat. They only put a few names in it, Barbara, Victor and Butch. Oswald titters when he gets Barbara and Zsasz, knowing how Ed is stuck with Butch.

"Good luck." The shorter man snorts as they both get ready for the cold. Oswald puts on his large feathered trench coat and dark blue beanie, while Ed wears his brown coat and matching tweed cap. Ed laughs at that, opening the metal door to their apartment.

"I definitely need it."

***********

When they arrived back home they take out the gifts they had gotten for the people they drew. Ed grabs a large roll of plain green wrapping paper out of his bag as well, grabbing a green permanent marker from his back pocket so he could decorate it with question marks. Oswald smiles as his boyfriend does so, realizing he's left with the penguin patterned wrapping paper that they already had on hand. As soon as they both finish their wrapping, Ed of course being the best at it, they set the presents under their bright tree, Oswald grabbing Edward's hand as he sends him a watery smile.

"It's magnificent." The smaller man muses, his voice small. Ed entwines his long fingers with Oswald's, smiling back at him.

"It's beautiful."

Selina smiles almost fondly as she watches the scene unfold from her spot on top of the emergency stairs. She could hear and see everything that went on anywhere in Gotham, but right now this seemed to be the most interesting thing going on. Then she falters, remembering something she discussed with her new vigilante in training.

"Crap, I owe Bruce some money."

*********

The next day seemed to go as smooth as the first, almost. Barbara had called Oswald multiple times to ask what she would need to bring as far as dishes were concerned, Oswald told her she didn't have to bring anything and that it was fine but she just kept talking about bringing her famous fruit salad. Oswald eventually relented, not wanting to hurt Barbara's feelings too much. He also liked the sound of fruit salad, and he was sure Ed would probably enjoy it, being the connoisseur that he was. Edward smiled to himself as he got the flambé he had made ready, setting multicolored mugs of steaming hot chocolate in a neat row. Oswald smiles as he watches him, the taller man's face particularly glowing.

"Barbara's bringing fruit salad." The former kingpin explains suddenly, Ed pausing his actions when he hears him. "Excuse me, her famous fruit salad." Edward smiles, turning to look at Oswald again.

"That sounds delightful." The former member of the GCPD says, doing a small dance as Jingle Bell Rock comes on once again. Oswald rolls his eyes, laughing a bit at Ed's antics, this just makes him pick up his speed, taking it as encouragement.

"I love you!" Oswald blurts out between snorts, he flounders upon realizing what he said, his face becoming straight, the laughing stopped. Ed had also stopped what he was doing, staring expectantly at his boyfriend. He'd never actually said it before. He keeps with it though, swallowing down his anxiety and the small voice in his head telling him to just leave. "I...I love you." He gets slightly angry when Edward starts to laugh, his smile showing off his cheekbones, which Oswald had once told him could cut glass.

"I love you too!" He exclaims, almost a little awkwardly as he goes back to rearranging the mugs of hot chocolate. "Always have." He adds, looking over his shoulder at Oswald with a rare but fond smile. "Always will." The raven haired man visibly cheers up, a blush decorating his freckled features. Ed quickly removes his pale green 'Kiss The Forensic Scientist' apron, throwing it on a nearby chair as he goes to settle on the couch with his boyfriend. The dark leather creeks as he leans down, resting his flushed cheek on Oswald's broad shoulder.

"Good." His small boyfriend muses in a slightly hoarse voice. "Because I'm not going anywhere." He pats the arm of the couch, feeling the loose leather beneath his palm. "This is my couch...after all." They both erupt into small giggles at that, and after a while Ed starts to nod off, him breathing softly on Oswald's straining neck. The short man giggles softly as Edward full on collapses on his shoulder, a soft snore ripping it's way up his throat. Oswald decides to join him, his eyes becoming suddenly too heavy.

************

The pair are awoken by a loud banging on the front door. Once they were able to make heads or tails of their surroundings they quickly get to their feet, sleep still in their eyes as Ed grabs his small knife from between the couch cushions and Oswald grabs his surprisingly versatile umbrella. They position themselves in front of the door, looking at each other expectantly. Oswald swallows, nodding towards his boyfriend.

"Who's there?!" The umbrella wielding man shouts, his voice far from intimidating after just waking up, this was even more evident as his voice broke while he shouted. Edward looks as if he may start bursting out in laughter, his small knife quivering in his fidgeting hand.

"Who do you think?" Oswald quickly sets his umbrella down, immediately recognizing the baleful voice. Ed slides his knife into his back pocket and slides the door open an inch. The man who stood in front of him was a sight for sore eyes.

"Victor!" Edward cheers, his eyebrows raising as he laughs, his mouth wide open. Oswald steps out from behind the large metal door, Ed finally sliding it all the way open. The taller man gestures to the inside of the festive apartment, smiling again as he notices Victor's black sweater. They did ask their guests to wear their best tacky sweaters, the fact that Victor even had a sweater was funny in and of itself. "Come in!" The bald assassin's black eyes drift over Ed's sweater before he smiles the best genuine smile he could muster, stepping into their light covered home. "Good to see you out of your hitman gear." Victor simply nods, pulling at the constricting collar.

"This place looks..."

"Different?" Oswald questions, furrowing his eyebrows gently, looking up at Victor, who smiled down at Oswald. The raven haired man realizes how much he really hates having a lot of tall friends.

"No, well yeah, it's more....uh, festive." He looks around, a bit entranced with his surroundings. "I've never been in a place like this." He shrugs, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's interesting." Ed laughs at that, power walking to the kitchen.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Mr. Zsasz?!" The tall man questions from his spot in the kitchen, Oswald looked up at Victor before limping to join his boyfriend.

"Nope." The assassin replies, clicking his tongue as he collapses onto Oswald's maroon leather couch. Oswald keeps his eyes on Victor as he hugs Ed from behind, squeezing his small waist. Ed lets out a happy sigh, turning around and leaning down so he can press a small kiss to his boyfriend's pointed nose.

"The other guests should be here soon." He whispers to his short boyfriend, smiling his infamous smile before spinning around again, setting up a plate of cookies.

"Good." Oswald mutters back, leaning up more to press a quick kiss to Ed's clothed shoulder blade. "This will be a good Christmas....as long as Tabitha's miserable." He laughs gently as he goes to sit on the counter beside Ed and his large plate of cookies. It was a bit challenging to hop up there, but he made it, denying his boyfriend's offer of help. He swishes his good leg around in a circle, his legs high above the tiled floor.

"You're very short." Ed mumbles, a thoughtful smile pulling at his lips. "It's so delightful." He leaves his plate full of green cookies behind as he positions himself between Oswald's awkwardly spread thighs. He leans in, pressing another kiss to his freckled nose. He gently caresses his boyfriend's permanently broken leg, making sure not to make his short significant other feel uncomfortable. Oswald smiles back at Ed, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him down to his level.

"Don't call me short, Edward." He mutters as heartily as he can into his taller boyfriend's ear. He can feel his counterpart shiver lightly, bringing a big smile to his face. They quickly pull apart though when they hear a large knock on their front door.

"Someone's here!" They could hear Victor shout from the living room in front of them. Ed laughs under his breath, nodding at the back of Victor's head.

"Thanks, we heard." He calls back as he rushes to the metal door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. He's genuinely surprised when he sees Butch standing there, he would've thought the man would have not come at all. He puts on the best smile he can summon, gesturing to the inside of their apartment. "Come on-" Butch doesn't wait for him to finish, he just pushes past him and clambers through the door. "In." Ed finishes, closing the door with a confused look on his face. His mood is lightened immediately though when he sees the sweater Butch was wearing. It was a dark red one, with a small reindeer on the front. Ed has to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. The large man notices, glaring at the former asylum inmate.

"What, freak?!" He shouts out quietly, crossing his large arms.

"Hey!" The two of them hear Oswald yell as he hobbles closer. "No, Butch....I thought we agreed-"

"I know, bos-Pengui-Oswald! But-"

"No! You will not speak to Ed like that, do I make myself clear?!" Ed could see Oswald visibly try to get taller, standing subtly on his toes. The former forensic scientist giggles, not being able to help himself. Oswald glares over at Ed for a minute, before quickly looking back up at an annoyed Butch.

"Crystal." The bigger man grumbles, pushing past Oswald, his eyes drifting to the bald man sitting on the couch. "Hey, Zsasz!" He calls, sighing as he goes to collapse next to him. The leather makes a very loud sound of disapproval as he plops down, leaning his head back.

"Rough day?" Victor questions the new arrival, a hot chocolate in his gloved hand. Butch laughs, shaking his head.

"Try year." The large man replies, pointing to the mug the assassin held. "Where'd you get that?" Victor smiles, putting his unsettling teeth on display.

"Kitchen." He points smoothly over to the dimly lit room behind them, taking a gulp of his scolding drink. Butch nodded at him, getting up to go get himself a cup of the stuff. Ed intercepted him, his hands behind his back, apron still covering his front.

"What's up?" The tall man questions, giving Butch possibly one of the weirdest smirks he's ever seen. The large man shrugs, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, bean pole, you?" He fires back, sending him a smirk that almost mirrored his own. Edward falters, Oswald limping to stand beside him. The smaller man grabs Ed's hand, smiling tightly up at him before glaring back at Butch.

"Crystal, huh?" Oswald questions bitterly, his eyebrows furrowing as he glares so hard Edward's afraid he'll pop a vein in his head. "Well, help yourself...though you certainly don't need it." Butch glares back, squaring his shoulders, looking like he's ready to fight. Ed steps in front of his boyfriend, holding up his index finger, jabbing Butch in the chest with it.

"Can't.We.All.Just.Get.Along?" The taller man questions, saying each word with barred teeth as he sends jab after jab into the larger man's chest. Butch steps back, eyes wide in discomfort as he turns around to go sit back on the couch next to Victor. Oswald looks up at Ed proudly, grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers.

"You know, I had that." Oswald says, not being able to suppress his smile. Ed looks down at him, a gentle smile taking over his sharp features.

"I know." He replies in a slight whisper. "I just get protective." The taller man smiles widely, a blush appearing on Oswald's otherwise pale face. "Aw, Ossie-"

"Shut up, Ed." Another bang on the front door pulls them out of their interaction, effectively ruining the moment. Ed stands up straight, getting ready to answer it, Oswald grabs his arm, nodding. "I've got it." His boyfriend nods, gesturing for him to get on with it.

"By all means." Oswald nods again, hobbling over to the front door, grabbing the handle firlmly before yanking it open. He was not surprised to see Barbara in front of him, wearing a large fur coat that looked to be made of actual wolf fur. The blonde woman, upon laying eyes on Oswald, pulls a small but easily recognizable plant from her coat pocket. She holds it in her gloved hand, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger as she dangles it almost tauntingly. The Cheshire grin that pulls at her red lips is one Oswald's seen many times before.

"I brought mistletoe!" She cheers, a giggle ripping it's way up her throat. She pushes past an annoyed Oswald, tossing him the plant as she enters the apartment. "Tabby will be down monetarily." She adds, the smaller man gritting his teeth upon hearing the news. "She's just getting some...supplies from the car." Barbara winks at Oswald before shedding her multicolored fur coat, tossing it over her shoulder. Now Barbara stood in a surprisingly short elf dress, with red fishnet stalkings to match. Butch, who had looked up from his seat expecting to see Tabitha, quickly looked away, Victor silently admiring the 'V' scar on his shiny forehead that he had put there years ago. Ed smiles almost devilishly at Barbara as she walks to the kitchen, following the smell of hot chocolate. She looks back over her shoulder, sending Oswald what he assumes is a loving smile. "Mind hanging that up?" She nods to indicate her coat and the small mistletoe he still held. Oswald hands the coat to Ed, rolling his blue eyes as Ed takes the small plant as well.

"It'll be better if I put this up." He mutters, Oswald huffing before quickly hobbling back toward the kitchen. Upon arriving he finds the Cheshire blonde pouring vodka into the still steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"You can't have a party-" Barbara explains, already sensing Oswald was standing behind her. "Without some alcohol." She sets the bottle down after systematically adding about half a cup to each mug. Oswald huffs, limping beside her with a small smirk on his lips. He glances at all of them, grabbing the only purple cup, quickly bringing it to his lips. He briefly glances at the blonde who just nods encouragement. He closes his eyes and scrunches up his freckled nose before taking a big gulp of the hot liquid. His blue eyes widen as he realizes how hot it is, the burning taste of vodka making it all that more difficult to swallow. But he does, whining afterwards as his tastebuds become uncomfortably numb. He cringes again, running his tongue along the bottoms of his teeth, his tastebuds twinging in pain. He gasps, eyes fluttering open once more. Barbara has the nerve to laugh, very loudly at his discomfort.

"That was...a terrible idea." He breaths hoarsely, the liquid still not settling right in his throat.

"No, Ozzie, that was a fantastic idea!" The blonde cheers, still laughing quite loudly. Ed stood up as straight as he could, still trying to string up Barbara's mistletoe while he hummed Holly Jolly Christmas fondly under his breath. It was then a large knock sounded at the door for the fourth time that night, causing Edward to teeter back and forth on his heels as he finally is able to stick the small plant to the metallic ceiling then quickly rush to open the large door. He wasn't at all surprised when he found Tabitha Galavan, leather jacket and all, holding a large bowl of what Ed assumed was Barbara's famous fruit salad. The woman wore her usual disgustingly fake smile, one that Edward happily returned. He didn't say anything, he just held open the door, trying his best not to visibly glare at her. The former assassin just laughs briefly at him, nudging him out of the way with her gloved hand. She waltzes in like she owns the place, the hand not holding the plastic bowl planted firmly on her hip.

"Barbara dear!" The brunette shouts, stiletto heels clicking as she gets closer to the kitchen entrance. Ed clenches his fists behind his back, his teeth barring of their own accord. "I'm back!" As soon as she enters the kitchen Oswald falters, his mouth slightly open, eyebrows furrowing in an expression that reads 'how dare you?'. Barbara looks cautiously between the two before smiling happily at her girlfriend. Butch looks up from his spot on the couch, grimacing as Barbara brings Tabitha in for a short kiss. The blonde smiles all too widely, looking more nervous than anything as she points to the bowl her partner in crime held.

"Ooh, yes!" She cheers mostly to herself before turning to address the whole apartment. "Everyone, I would just like you to know that I have brought my fabulous fruit salad....now, I'm not saying you have to eat it...but, I will have to spike your hot chocolate if you don't." She laughs as if the joke is hysterical, only Victor and Tabitha laughing along.

"I thought you already did?" Oswald questions, his voice a little higher than normal. Barbara glares almost halfheartedly at him before turning back to Tabitha and clapping her gloved hands together.

"Thanks, babe." She says happily before pressing another kiss to the murderer's temple. She quickly swipes the bowl away from Tabitha, carrying it to the counters opposite of the hot chocolate, flambé and cookies. Barbara had just now noticed how much food they had prepared. "Wow, boys, you sure put some work into this." She winks at Oswald who turns a shade of pink, alcoholic hot chocolate still in hand.

"Actually...it was mostly Ed." The suddenly timid man explains with wide eyes before bringing the cup up to his lips and taking another brave chug. The elf like blonde rolls her eyes with a smile as she watches him.

"Terrible idea, huh?" She mocks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Oswald rolls his eyes back with an over dramatic sigh, pushing himself away from the counter he was previously leaning against.

"Shut up." He mutters quietly as he walks past the blonde, Barbara flashing him a sarcastic grin. Just as Oswald is about to sit down on the couch beside his smiling boyfriend, someone else knocks on the front door. Oswald groans, motioning for Ed to stay seated. The short man hobbles quickly to the door, wrenching it open with a small grunt. What he didn't except was to come face to face with Jim Gordon and his fiancée, Lee Thompkins. Oswald has to will himself not to stare, his mouth still wide open. Jim looks a little apprehensive, his mouth in a thin line, Lee on the other hand was beaming at the birdlike man. Oswald decided to ignore the cop's worried glance as he grabs his hand, smiling widely while shaking Jim's hand rapidly. "Nice to see you again, old friend." Jim nods, a tight smile appearing on his lips.

"Good to see you too, Oswald." He replies, quickly releasing Oswald's eager hand. He gestures to Lee with a look of barely repressed exhaustion. "You know Lee." Oswald nods enthusiastically, grabbing the medical examiner's already outstretched hand.

"Of course, come on in!" The short man says happily, dropping Lee's small hand quickly. The pair slowly walk inside, Jim still obviously reluctant as Oswald offers to take Lee's white, fur coat. Barbara stood beside Ed's radio, leaning over it so she could adjust the volume knob, turning the new Christmas song all the way up. It was Perry Como's soft voice singing Home For The Holidays. The blonde smiles and swishes her hips gently as she slowly turns back around, her eyes landing on the devil himself.

"Jim!" Upon hearing Barbara exclaim this Ed sits up on the couch, which had it's back towards the door, quickly spinning in his seat. When his eyes land on Jim Gordon he is not able to hold in his glare, Lee obviously avoiding eye contact with the taller man. "Great to see you." Barbara smiles almost sadly, staying where she is, to everyones surprise.

"Barbara." He nods at her, his smile never reaching his eyes. Oswald throws Lee's large coat over a nearby hook, a glare washes over his face as he catches his boyfriend glaring at the cop. Lee cringes upon realizing the blonde was actually here.

"Oh, hey Lee!" Barbara shouts to her, sashaying her way to the couch, quickly sitting down beside Ed. The former GCPD member continues to glare at Jim before catching the look on his significant other's face. He rolls his brown eyes with a sigh, collapsing back onto the leather couch.

"Hello Barbara." She says back, way less enthusiastic than the blonde. Jim grabs Lee's arm gently, linking his arm with her's as he escorts her over to where there were fewer people, the kitchen. As Ed watches the couple he just can't help himself from saying something.

"Hey, Jimbo." Edward calls, a predatory smile taking over his lips. "Good to see ya." Jim stalls in his stride for a split second, immediately pressing forward so he could try to keep his own temper in check. Lee just wants to whirl around and punch Edward in the jaw, she wants to knock those fucking horn rimmed glasses right off of his smug face. But she keeps her composure, taking in a deep breath, smelling something very pleasant as they arrive in the kitchen. Lee smiles almost fondly as she sees the glasses of hot chocolate and cookies sitting side by side. She smiles over at Jim, who looks at her like she's grown a second head. The brunette just shrugs, trying her best to stop herself from smiling as she stares over at him.

"I'm not sure-" Lee rolls her eyes, quickly grabbing a green frosted cookie and sticking it straight into her mouth. She savors the look of utter confusion on her fiancée's face as she starts to chew, what is meant to be a smug smile appearing on her crumb covered lips. Jim can't help himself from leaning down, pressing a quick kiss to her adorable lips. Lee giggles, mouth still full of cookie. Oswald smiles at the two while he sits next to Ed, the taller man quickly glaring over at him.

"Oswald, can you just...I don't like him being here." He mutters exhaustedly to his boyfriend, Oswald quickly grabbing his fidgeting hand. Oswald's blue eyes seem to pierce through Ed's brown, a gentle smile appearing on the shorter man's face.

"There's nothing to worry about, my love." He mutters back, leaning closer to his tall boyfriend. "They'll only be here for a bit longer." Ed nods, feeling a tad bad for venting to Oswald instead of just keeping it to himself. "I wouldn't keep them here if you didn't want them to be here." This brings a smile to Edward's lips, leaning in to his boyfriend. He stops when he hears Butch groan in disgust from across the room. The taller man can't help himself when he glares at the bigger man, quickly trying to stand up to go deal with him. Oswald grabs Ed's waist, pulling him back down onto the couch, which creaks loudly.

"Come on, Butch." The pair heard Barbara defend them, her arms crossed over her elf patterned chest. "They're sweet." The blonde winks as the couple looks over at her, a little baffled. "What? You are." The moment is quickly broken when one of the windows in the apartment is loudly wrenched open, two small children clambering in through it. Everyone looks up in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

Selina sighs, grunting as she straightens her hood. As soon as she opens her large hazel eyes she's met with many glances of confusion from the people she had been secretly watching for the past hour. She winces as she hears Barbara laugh loudly in surprise.

"Hey, girl!" The blonde calls, a large unsettling smile on her painted lips. Selina doesn't reply, she's too busy trying not to laugh. When the window opened Ed and Oswald had jumped to their feet, preparing for a fight, though it didn't appear a fight would be breaking out. Bruce walks up beside Selina, definitely more reluctant, until he saw detective Gordon. The boy billionaire sets his mouth into a thin line, waving at the cop. Selina puts her hand over her mouth as she takes in what the Penguin and Nygma are wearing, both in very tacky Christmas sweaters. Ed is wearing a snug green sweater, which is covered in punctuations, the most prominent one being a dark green question mark. Oswald's sweater, on the other hand, was a beautiful bright red color, a picture on the front depicting two small penguins cuddling together. The catlike girl couldn't hold it in any longer, so she takes her gloved hand away from her mouth and laughs quietly. Bruce can't help but laugh along with her, loving the rare smile she wore on her lips.

"Excuse me!" Oswald calls up at the pair, eyebrows furrowing in anger as he continues to be laughed at by children. The pair look up at him but don't stop laughing, their smiles lighting up their eyes. "What are you two doing here?" Selina wills herself to stop, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder to let him know he should probably stop too.

"We just wanted to know what the big deal was," she sighs, wiping fake tears from her big eyes. "And I have to say...I am not disappointed." She slaps Bruce on the back gently, smiling at everyone below them.

"Hey, you-" Ed speaks up, pointing subtly at Selina. The young girl nods at him, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Forensic's guy." She states, staring down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Street trash girl." The taller man replies, nodding at her in understanding. Bruce looks both confused and offended by their interaction, his eyebrows furrowed. Oswald also looks over at his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows, mouth slightly open.

"Selina. Bruce." Jim says loudly, nodding at the couple. Selina rolls her eyes at the detective while Bruce sends him a small smile.

"Will you two be joining us?" Barbara purrs up at them, her Cheshire smile still out front and center. Upon hearing the question Selina falters, so visibly that if she were in fact a cat, like her nickname suggests, her ears would be flat against her curly haired head. Barbara may be all smiles but Selina is able to hear the utter seriousness hidden in her voice. It's funny how well she was able to pick up on those little queues after only living with Barbara for a month or two.

"Nah, we just stopped by...we were on our way to...y'know, bust shi- _stuff_ up, anyway." Selina all but mutters, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights, or cat rather. Barbara's smile drops, only slightly, returning to normal when another Frank Sinatra song pumps through the speakers of Ed's radio, effectively taking the blonde's attention away from the thief and her alley walker in training. Selina uses this slight distraction to her advantage, quickly squeezing her smallframe gracefully through the tiny window they had entered through. Bruce, not being a big fan of leaving abruptly, smiles tightly and waves a gloved hand at everyone below, his gaze fixed mostly on Jim and Lee.

"Bye!" The small billionaire calls, quickly turning back around and awkwardly stuffing himself back through the window. As soon as he was safe on the roof everyone present slowly tears their eyes away from the once occupied railing. Ed is the first to erupt in his usual rumbling laughter, Oswald following suit with his strangled titter. Barbara of course joins, her laugh obviously a bit forced but still as crazy sounding as usual.

"Why the hell are you guys laughing?" Butch calls, looking completely baffled, his small eyes wide. Edward goes completely straight faced for a moment, a dangerous smile worming it's way onto his face as he continues to laugh under his breath. Oswald stops laughing briefly, a smile still on his face as well. The sight may have been adorable, or completely unsettling. To Butch, the answer was pretty clean cut. Jim also seemed to join in Butch's confusion, his mouth set into a thin line as he stands beside a very pregnant Lee. Barbara shrugs dramatically, glancing up at the ceiling briefly.

"Because...why not?!" She breaths, eyes wide. "I mean...laughter is medicine right...and we're nothing if not, y'know, a little... _sick_." She says between laughs, by now Oswald had stopped laughing, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and a touch of fear for what Barbara might do in this state. Ed had also stopped, mouth slightly ajar as he stares over at his boyfriend. Butch sighs at the response, face scrunched up.

"I seriously have no patience for you...wackos anymore." He says, obviously annoyed. He stands from his seat with a slight grunt, quickly striding to their small kitchen. "So...I feel like having some booze." He opens the fridge and grabs half a bottle of Bacardi by it's clear neck, carrying it very loosely in his only available hand. "Cause...that's the only way I'm gonna get through this." Tabitha laughs surprisingly gently at this, Butch smiling up at her, lovesick. Oswald winces upon hearing the heartless assassin laugh, because earlier he could almost pretend she wasn't even here. Now that he was reminded it made him all that more pissed. Ed saw the expression Oswald wore, the expression he usually had while he murdered someone that had wronged him. It was the expression he had when they had tortured Leonard together. In the right setting Edward would've revered that look, but right now was not the time for that. He needed to give Oswald an amazing Christmas, and this party was a big part of that.

"Presents!" Ed exclaims all of a sudden, confusing and scaring Oswald a bit. "We.Have.Presents." He punctuates each word with a slap on the leather couch, hoping to change Oswald's previously sour mood. "I suggest we open some." He adds, pointing to the twinkling tree in the corner of the room. At first glance it may look as if there were no presents at all because of how large the tree was, but if you looked close you could see some large gift wrapped packages sticking out.

"Ed...I thought-" Oswald went to interject, promptly being shut down by his lean boyfriend.

"Presents!" He calls, Oswald and a few of the guests eyes going wide. Jim just looks back at his pregnant fiancée, eyebrows furrowed. Lee looked a tad scared but is able to quickly mask it with an expression of amusement, shrugging her shoulders. "So," Ed looks around at all the guests, his usual preditory, full tooth smile on display. "Who's going first?" For a second everyone was silent, until, surprise, surprise, Barbara spoke up.

"Me!" She cheers, exactly like a small child on Christmas morning. The blonde stumbles a bit to the tree, her heels echoing far louder in Oswald's head. Barbara was always loud and annoying when she was drunk, according to him. Ed was just sitting there worried that she would fall over and ruin the tree him and Oswald had worked so hard on. The four eyed, former forensic scientist quickly stands and rushes over to where Barbara stood, hunched over and staring blankly at the base of the tree. Ed leans down, quickly scooping up the present Oswald had purchased for her. Oswald watches the exchange with an expression of barely repressed amusement.

"Aww, Ossie!" Barbara muses, staring fondly at the penguin patterned wrapping paper. "Adorable." She smiles at Ed as she grabs the box shaped package. Oswald smiles in anticipation, watching the blonde slightly struggle with opening the tightly wrapped gift. When she resorts to using her teeth to open it, the paper quickly gives way, finally tearing as Barbara pulls at it fiercely, as if she was a lion ripping up a new meal. Oswald felt a bit unsettled at the image but still was a bit giddy when the blonde came face to face with her present. A box that Ed had decorated with tiny knives and guns. Barbara smiles at the intricate design, practically hugging the box to her chest as she pulls it open. What she found inside made her giggle with excitement. There were holsters and small daggers inside, a few pink, mini pistols sitting among them. And of course, under all of that was a set of purple fingerless gloves along with a matching scarf. Barbara decides to actually take these out of the box, knowing taking out any of the weapons or holsters would immediately set off Jim. She holds the clothing to her chest, quickly wrapping the soft scarf around her neck. "I love it!" She replaces her green gloves with the new ones she received, a large but oddly fond smile tugging at her lips. Oswald smiles as he sees the happy look in Barbara's eyes, smiling tightly as the blonde looks fondly over at him.

"So.." Ed speaks up again, going to sit down beside his excited boyfriend once more. "Who wants to go next?"

*********

Twenty minutes later and everyone had settled in, even Lee and Jim looked to be enjoying themselves as they happily ate more of Ed's homemade cookies. At this point everyone had received a gift, Victor getting a new blade and gun, which Oswald had purchased. Butch received a large mallet to attach to the stub where his hand was supposed to be. The large man almost didn't open the box, seeing the question marks decorating it and the card which contained a verily childlike riddle. He felt like Ed was patronizing him, which he most definitely was because obviously he found him to be the dumb jock type. Butch made a mental note to remind the freak that this was no longer high school. At the end of the night, when everyone was actually remaining civil and interacting with one another Ed and Oswald smile, Oswald remembering Ed had mentioned purchasing Jim and Lee gifts just in case they actually showed up.

"Ed...maybe you should get them their gifts." Oswald mutters quietly, watching the pair smile and laugh with Butch, surprisingly. Edward looks a bit surprised at his words, though the unmistakable happy twinkle that rests in his dark brown eyes mirrors Oswald's own.

"Of course." He chimes, patting his knees slightly before getting to his feet. He had already known it but one of his legs had fallen asleep, since he had had his legs crossed so tightly. He slightly stumbles toward their bedroom, which they had moved into an actual room in the apartment, instead of it being right out front and center. Oswald may enjoy some of these people's company, but he didn't feel right having their bed just sitting there. It felt almost too intimate. Ed quickly returned, two small, question mark decorated boxes in hand. He particularly dances over towards the group, trying to stay off of his still sleeping leg. Oswald adored the sight, smiling almost drunkenly as his tall boyfriend tossed one of the gifts to Oswald. The penguin like man barely catches it, hand eye coordination not being one of his strong suits. Ed looks impressed all the same, smiling almost devilishly at Oswald as he sits back down beside him, his previously tingling leg starting to work itself out. Oswald clears his throat so quietly that no one seems to hear him, so he looks over at Ed and the man nods. They clear their throats together, Ed obviously being the loudest of the two. That time they had gotten their guests attention, the conversations quickly ceasing. Everyone now had their attention directed at the pair, Lee, and even Jim, seemed to be interested in what they might have to say. Hell, they even looked a little excited. Oswald laughs quietly, lifting up the gift Ed had given him and shaking it. It rattles quietly, the wrapping paper crinkling slightly. He grabs the small tag on it, which is supposed to say to: from:, instead there was a very obvious riddle on it, specifically designed for a certain person.

"Lee....I believe this is yours." Oswald huffs, handing the small package out to the pregnant woman. Lee smiles, that large, flower growing smile. Oswald can't help but smile back, even if it's too tight to be real. Ed whistles almost tauntingly, holding Jim's present smugly in his hand. The cop huffs, rolling his eyes.

"I am light, but contain darkness, I dabble in the affairs of monsters, yet I am so afraid of becoming one myself... _who_ am I?" Ed makes sure to stress the word 'who', to make sure Jim knew exactly what he was talking about. The grumpy man nods, grunting as he quickly gets up from his seat and grabs the neatly wrapped gift from Edward. The lanky man looked disappointed, seemingly upset Jim did not answer the riddle he came up with for him. As Jim sits down beside his fiancée, he raises his eyebrows at her, the medical examiner looking like she may cry at any second while she tears at the wrapping paper. Jim sighs quietly, smile almost nonexistent as he unwraps his gift as well. Ed looks positively giddy. Jim had already opened the tiny box beneath the green wrapper, he was surprised to find a pair of rectangular glasses inside. He looks up slowly, raising his eyebrows at the former forensic scientist. Ed almost giggles at the look he gives him, a look that is very reminiscent of the one he sent him after he had woken up in this very apartment, finding Oswald and Ed singing happily together. Pure confusion and a hint of distrust. Ed clears his throat to stop himself from actually laughing, quickly trying to elaborate.

"Oswald mentioned that you had poor eyesight." He explains, smiling almost nervously at the pair. Jim furrows his eyebrows, holding the glasses up.

"You know my prescription?" He questions, always the detective. Ed nods, gesturing to his own glasses.

"I just used process of elimination, using my own glasses." He gestures for Jim to try them. "From what I've heard...it seems you are far sighted." Jim grunts, rolling his eyes before placing the glasses in front of his eyes, surprised that they seemed to work. "Plus, that prescription would work with any type of far or near sightedness." The tired detective gives a soft grunt in reply, seeming almost impressed.

"I-I hope you like them....I picked them out." Oswald speaks up, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Ed glares over at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised. "I thought they'd go well...with your face...and your whole ensemble." Edward could hear the stutters in his boyfriend's voice, eyebrows furrowing as he now glares over at Jim. The police officer nods tiredly, placing the glasses on his face.

"Sorry, Jim." Ed says, vey smug. "They might not fit...because of your...nose situation." Jim glares lazily at Ed, sending him a sarcastic smirk right back, the glasses fitting perfectly, even with his large nose. Oswald glares at Ed, grabbing a purple, velvet pillow from the ground beside him, smacking him in the chest with it. Ed falters, looking appalled as he puts a hand to the area Oswald had attacked. Jim can't stop the smile that appears on his lips.

"I thought I told you-"

"Oswald-"

"I thought I told you to behave." The birdlike man bites, quietly through slightly gritted teeth. Ed swallows down all the words he wants to say, reminding himself this was supposed to be a good party. This was Oswald's day, Ed would make sure to keep him happy. Edward nods back, teeth also gritted. By now Lee had opened her present, finding a beautiful, blue maternity dress inside the white box. She looked on the verge of tears, holding the gossamer fabric to her chest. Jim holds back a sigh, knowing her emotions would be all over the place. Lee smiles at everyone, her eyes watery.

"It's beautiful!" She cheers, sounding overly happy. Oswald smiles back, a genuine smile this time. Ed just tries his best not to glare. "I-I love it...thank you, Oswald." She sighs as she sets the delicate dress back into the small box, sealing it tightly. Lee smiles over at her fiancée, Jim smiling tightly over at her.

"It's great, honey." Jim replies, putting his arm around her shoulders. Ed shakes his head slightly, trying to restrain himself and also gather his courage. He puts his hand into the pocket of his dress pants, fiddling with the small box there. He glances over at Oswald, the light of his life.

"I believe there's one more present." Ed says nervously, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Oswald looks shocked, obviously confused. Ed just smiles, shaking his head as he grabs his boyfriend's soft hand. He stands up swiftly, pulling the former crime lord with him, Oswald is a little unsteady on his permanently broken leg. He wobbles slightly, but Ed keeps him upright, like he always does. He grabs his boyfriend's shoulders, his eyes glossing over as he squeezes them fondly. "Oswald." He mutters fondly, forgetting anyone else was in the room. As they stood there, embraced, Barbara smiles, wide. She grabs Tabitha's gloved hand, holding it tightly.

"Holy-Tabby, it's happening!" She whispers happily, Tabitha rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's behavior. Ed slowly sinks down, bending one knee as he positions himself with the other. He still has a hold on Oswald's arms, now holding the flustered man's hands in his own. Ed smiles fondly up at his boyfriend, Oswald still looking slightly oblivious.

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." Ed adds, voice still serious even as it wavers. At this moment Oswald finally understands what's happening, eyes widening in recognition. Edward smiles at the look in his boyfriend's turquoise eyes, the lights from the tree illuminating his freckles once more. "I love you...always have, always will." He repeats his words from earlier, his eyes tearing up even more. Oswald's eyes start to water as Ed continues. "I know you might not always believe that but...you are strong, handsome and smart...and you are a good man." Oswald chuckles, tears falling out of his squinted eyes. "So....will you marry me?" Everyone around them gasps, Barbara particularly cutting off Tabitha's circulation with how tight she's holding onto her hand. Ed pulls the tiny, purple box from his back pocket, pushing it open with a watery smile. The ring is beautiful, emerald diamonds forming a tiny question mark. Oswald smiles, more tears falling down his flushed face as he nods eagerly, holding his hand out to his boyfriend. Ed nods and plucks the ring from its velvet cage, sliding it on Oswald's ring finger, where it belongs. Oswald laughs happily, his nose now stuffy from crying. Ed's smile widens even more, raising to his feet. 

"Yes!" Oswald exclaims, his voice hoarse. "Yes!" He sobs, Ed holding him close, in a tight embrace. Everyone around them cheers, Lee actually crying at the display. Butch just takes another swig of the Bacardi, rolling his eyes with a loud sigh. 

"Butch!" Barbara calls. "If you don't stop wrecking this beautiful moment, I will stab you." The blonde narrows her eyes threateningly, Butch rolling his eyes yet again as he goes back to quietly sulking. Oswald and Ed laugh together, both of them thinking over every decision that led them to this moment. There was no way either of them could have seen this coming, though it was a very welcome surprise. Barbara smiles wide, Lee crying as Jim tries to calm her, a surprised look on his face as well. Everyone was greatly effected by this display, even Butch, who now smiled along with everyone else.

"I love you!" Oswald mutters loudly as he grips Ed's sweater tightly, hugging him just like he did after he had saved his life. Ed was a fool for not seeing Oswald's obvious affection for him earlier. 

"I love you as well, Oswald!" He replies, pressing a kiss into his fiancée's messy locks.

*********

Now that everyone had left, Barbara finally leaving after Tabitha offered to let her use her whip, the couple lay in their large bed, the covers over them as Ed spoons Oswald. Oswald smiles happily as he watches large snowflakes drift past their window, his eyes wide in childlike fascination. His mother had once told him none of them are alike, every one unique in shape and structure. He hadn't believed it at the time, but now he realizes how right his late mother really was. Ed snuggles into him, his head nuzzling his neck contentedly. Oswald can't help the gentle smile that worms it's way onto his lips.

"Did you enjoy the party, Oswald?" Ed questions happily, his breath tickling Oswald's ear. The smaller man nods, snuggling back into his taller boyfriend. 

"Very much." He replies, eyebrows furrowing suddenly. "Though I'd like there to be fewer people next time." He adds, Ed laughing in agreement.

"Of course...no Butch, no Tabitha...no street trash or-"

"Yes, what was that about anyway?" Oswald suddenly questions. "How do you even-"

"It doesn't matter." Ed cuts in, not in the mood to explain. "What matters is that we're together, Oswald." Ed squeezes Oswald softly to emphasize the point. "No one can pull us apart." The taller man mutters into Oswald's ear, hoping to make the man smile. "Us against the world." He could see Oswald briefly nod, a smile worming it's way onto Edward's face.

"Ed." Oswald says gently, Edward putting all his attention onto Oswald. "I love you..more than I've ever loved anyone, besides.." Oswald chokes, letting his eyes flutter closed. "I just...love-"

"I know." Ed hushes him, pulling him closer. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise." At those words Oswald tears up yet again, now trying to will himself to sleep. Ed nods, whispering into Oswald's ear. "And if anyone tries to hurt me...or you, we can just kill them together." Oswald laughs at this, the tears staying where they are. Ed laughs along with him, his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. "I love you too." Ed mutters, Oswald smiling fondly at the words. "My little penguin." Once Oswald can hear his boyfriend's soft snoring he snuggles closer to him, the winter weather and lack of proper heating making the cold creep up on him much easier. 

"Merry Christmas, Edward." He says happily, grabbing ahold of Ed's limp, outstretched hand. "I can't wait to be married to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt number 2


End file.
